Mystics and Dragons
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Mystics and Dragons; sworn enemies. They will kill the other without mercy. But what will happen when one Mystic refuses to kill a particular dragon? And a powerful secret will be reveal, and will decide the faith of both groups. Save or Kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Amber**

"_This is Greece. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of __tropicalization__. It is located solidly on the meridian misery. My village. In a word, Olympia. It's very nice. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."_

While the sheep were eating, something from the sky grab one of them.

"_You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"_

A girl was opening the door when a creature with wings blast her way and close the door immediately.

"…_dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Mystics. We have stubbornness issues."_

The girl came out. She have pale skin, brown-golden eyes and red-brown hair.

"_My name is Amber. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Mystical demeanor wouldn't do that."_

She fall to the ground and look that a elf went toward her screaming.

-Morning!- say the elf with a smile and went back into the fighting. And went from a bridge up.

- What are you doing here?- ask a spell caster.

- Get inside!- scream a wizard.

- What are you doing out?- ask a magician.

- Get back inside!- scream a witch.

She was about to cross a path when a dragon blast that way. She will have been dead if it wasn't for a person that grab her.

- Amber! What is she doing…? What are you doing out? Get inside!- say a tall man with tan skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"_That's Master Mahad, chief mage of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he vanish a dragon with a single spell. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."_

- What have we got?- ask Mahad to a man.

- Armed. Ancient. Curse. Red Eyes. Hoark saw a Blue Eyes.- say the man. Both man shield themselves from a blast of a dragon.

- Any Winged Dragons?- ask Mahad.

- None so far.- answer.

- Good.- say Mahad.

Amber ran through the crowd, dodging a weapon that was in the floor. And later entering the weapon hut.

- Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!- say a man who was dipped a blade with a strange liquid.

- Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too strong for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.- say Amber taking a few bottles that she have to put to the weapons.

- Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?- ask the man.

"_The meathead with attitude and big hands as a melon is Karim. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler."_

- Move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults.- say Mahad while the man carry the sheep to a safe place.

- Hurry!- say the man.

"_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

-Fire!- scream a man.

- Let's go!- scream a boy that were going to the fire that was starting to spread.

"_Oh, that's Bakura, Tristan, Tea, the twins: Joey and Serenity… and… Seto."_

They threw water and some spells to prevent the fire to keep burning.

"_There students to become magicians. Their job is so much cooler. I hate Seto, not just because his a show up that thinks he can be better than Mahad… because, also… his my future husband."_

Amber gasp when she felt a strong arm holding her back down to the Earth.

- Oh, Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.- say Amber.

- Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in wrong places.- say Karim.

- Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. Before I spend my life in a cage.- say Amber begging for once in every dragon attack.

- You can't cast a spell. You can't make a charm. You can't even use normal weapons like these.- say Karim. Then someone took a weighed net and throw it to an Armed Dragon.

- Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me.- say Amber touching the mechanism and accidentally activate it, hurting someone.

- See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!- scream Karim.

- Mild calibration issue…- say Amber.

- Amber! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons… you need to stop all this.- say Karim.

- But you just pointed to all of me.- say Amber.

- Yes, that's it! Stop been all of you.- say Karim.

- Oooohhh…!- say Amber eyeing evilly to Karim.

- Ooooohhhhh… yes!- say Karim also eyeing evilly to Amber.

- You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Mysticalness contained? There will be consequences!- say Amber.

- I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.- say Karim.

"_One day, I'll get out of there. Because killing a dragon… is everything around here. An Ancient is sure to get me at least notice. Armeds are tough. Taking down one those would definitely get me freedom. A Red Eyes? Exotic. Evilly. And a price catch."_

- They found the sheep!- say an Elf guardian.

- Concentrate fire over the lower bank.- say Mahad.

- Hurry up!- scream the same Elf.

- Fire!- say a spell caster.

"_And then there's the Blue Eyes. Only the best Mysticals go after those. They have this nasty habit of shattering everything on sight with a powerful burst stream."_

- Reload! I'll take care of this.- say Mahad attack the dragon.

"_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it…"_

A piercing hark echoed in the air, matching with a sound of what seemed to be a high pitched whistle of danger. Everyone look up.

- Winged Dragon!- scream an Elf.

- Get down!- scream a spell caster. Just then a blast of lighting fire destroy a catapult.

- Jump!- were Mahad was everyone fall down.

"_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and… never misses. No one has ever killed a Winged Dragon. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

She stood up and walk fast until she saw Karim putting on his gear.

- Your in charge, Amber. They need me out there.- say Karim and almost out he stop to look at her. - Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.- and he left, disappearing in the echoes of the people.

" _And one is gonna stop me…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Wanted And Secrets**

- Were do you think your going?- ask an Elf.

- Yeah, I know!- scream Amber back.

-Amber!- Scream a sorcerer.

- Be right back!- answer Amber.

Amber blast herself out of the weapon hut. Passing through the crowd, taking her experimental catapult. No matter what everyone do, she will capture a dragon. If they like it or not. She keep running until, she was far away from the battle in an open field. She unleash her catapult and look at the dark sky and see that the stars were somehow telling her something.

- Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at.- whisper Amber and then she heard the sound of a dragon, her widen and look everywhere until something dark that was blocking the stars. Then she point to the big catapult and wait until a lightning blast hit it. Before it could get away from her sight, she hit the bottom and fall back. She rose up in a hurry to notice that a golden figure was falling and land on the other side of the island.

- I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?- scream from excitement, then hear something that have broke behind her. She turn to find a Red Eyes ready to attack her. - Except for you.- the dragon roar. And with that make Amber run away screaming.

Mahad notice that and make the final knot so that the dragons wouldn't escape.

- Don't let them escape!- scream Mahad running toward were Amber have run.

- Right!- answer a soldier.

Amber run and run as fast as she could while the Red Eyes was attacking her. She hid behind a pillar and waited, but didn't notice that the dragon was right next to her and ready to finish her. Mahad came with a magical spell that send the dragon back and face him, but went the dragon try to blast, it seem that he couldn't anymore.

- You're all out.- say Mahad and attack the dragon with as much as spells as he could while the dragon escape.

"_Oh, and there's something one more thing that you need to know."_

Mahad turn around and look at the pillar while this one break and fall down showing Amber. The pillar crash out on the floor and the gigantic bowl of fire roll down the village making the villagers scream even more.

- Sorry, Dad.- say Amber a shame of herself. Everyone watch as the dragons flew away with the sheep and all their food that were having a few moments ago. - Ok, but I hit a Winged Dragon.- then Mahad grab her without even looking at her. - It's not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off the valley. Let's get a search party…

- Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!- scream Mahad to Amber.

- Between you and me, the village could do with a less feeding.- say Amber almost a whisper, but everyone heard that.

- This isn't a joke, Amber! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?- scream Mahad.

- I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, dad.- say Amber.

- You're many things, Amber. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure that she gets there. I have her mess clean up.- say Mahad and make Karim be behind her. While she was walking, the teenagers were only gossiping about her.

- Quite the performance.- say Tristan.

- I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped.- say Joy.

- Thank you, thank you. I was trying.- say Amber not looking at them even knowing that Seto was with them also. Karim only hit Joy in the head to shut up, but… the damage was already been done. Seto look at her feeling a little sad about her because of what she said to her dad. It was true that she want to kill a dragon and be wanted by anyone but… his brother was right. She wasn't a dragon killer, sometimes he want to show her that he understood her, but he can't stop something what she already is. In a few days she will be his bride and maybe he could make her feel better of not making herself feel worse than she already is. He didn't want to marry her at first because she was a disaster but, ever seens that she try again to kill a dragon. She have show him that she will do anything to kill a dragon and be part of the village. Because of that make him see that she's like the others.

- I really did hit one.- say Amber to Karim once she was in front of her house.

- Sure, Amber.- say Karim.

- He never listens.- say Amber.

- It runs in the family.- say Karim.

- When he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich. "Excuse me, waiter. You brought me the wrong offspring. I order an extra large girl with beefy magic, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."- say Amber.

- You're thinking about this wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.- say Karim.

- Thank you for summing that up.- say Amber.

- Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.- say Karim.

- I just want to be one of you guys.- say Amber entering to her home and closing the door leaving Karim sad.

- If only you knew.- say Karim in a whisper already leaving. Not noticing that she got out from the back door and head toward the forest.

- Either we finish them or they'll will finish us!- say Mahad talking to all the Mystics in a building were they always plan their strategies and attacks. - It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search before the ice sets in.

- Those ships never come back.- say an sorcerer.

- We're Mystics. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!- ask Mahad.

- Count me out.- say an elf.

- Today's no good for me.- say a witch.

- I have to do my axe returns.- say a sorcerer.

- All right. Those who stay will look after Amber.- say Mahad.

- To the ships!- scream everyone.

- Count me in!- say an elf.

- That's more like it.- say Mahad. Everyone start to leave and the only ones staying were Mahad and Karim.

- I'll pack my undies.- say Karim.

- No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.- say Mahad.

- Perfect. And, while I'm busy, Amber can cover the stall. Enchant some weapons, compress some spells, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?- ask Karim.

- What am I going to do with her, Karim?- ask Mahad.

- Put her in training.- say Karim.

- No, I'm serious.- say Mahad.

- So am I.- say Karim.

- She'd be killed before the first dragon is out of it's cage.- Mahad.

- You don't know that.- say Karim.

- I do, actually.- say Mahad.

- No, you don't.- say Karim.

- No, I do.- say Mahad.

- No, you don't.- say Karim.

- Listen, you know what she's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different. She doesn't listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and he goes hunting for trolls!- say Mahad.

- Trolls exist. They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?- ask Karim.

- When I was a boy…- say Mahad.

- Here we go.- say Karim.

- My father told me to do a spell and slam my head on a rock. And I did. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happen?- ask Mahad.

- You got a headache.- say Karim.

- That rock split in two. It taught me what a Mystic could do, Karim. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Amber is not that girl.- say Mahad.

- You can't stop her, Mahad. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now. Oh and one more thing.- say Karim looking at Mahad with a serious look in his face.

- What?- ask Mahad.

- She will find out what she is. Sooner or later, she will know that all this time we have lie to her. That… that does dragons are something more than just our enemies.- say Karim.

- Then let's make her never notice that. She will never and ever find out.- say Mahad leaving the place.

- That's what your wrong Mahad. She will find out and before you know it. She will hate you more than ever.- say Karim looking at the pictures of the magicians that were in the wall. - Oh, Mana. If only you were here. You will now what is right and wrong. This will become an endless war if she doesn't know of her existents and what will she become.

Walking in the middle of the forest she keep searching for her dragon with a book in her hands. Looking at the spot she miss again and now she was angry because she couldn't find it.

- Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.- say Amber, she slammed her fist at a lowered branch. Which it return to her and hit her in the face. She look up and notice that the tree was almost destroy and later follow a paw that it seem as something have crash. With great caution she move herself down and went she reach the cliff, what she saw make her hide back.

A dragon was tangled in her net.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Strange Feeling**

She look up again and make herself to go down there, making sure that she wasn't seem by the dragon. But it seem that it was already dead because it wasn't moving at all. She somehow knew that it wasn't dead which was strange because, how come she knew that it wasn't dead? Even with that knowledge she put that away because she was amaze looking at the dragon. It was more larger than a Blue Eyes, but it was exceptionally beautiful. Its entire body seemed to be made up gold, armor like feathers. A head much like an eagle's was decorated with armor hard feathers that centered a sapphire crystal. It's tail. It was long and sharp tipped. And it glimmered against the sun. It look more like a griffin than a dragon, but even so she couldn't take her eyes away from it. For some strange reason she feel like attract to these dragon as if she was connected to it.

- Oh wow, I did it. I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!- say Amber putting on her foot on the dragon, but then she was send back because the dragon move her off him. She got closer with her wand in her hand until she see it's eyes. She was stunned, lost in the pools of amethyst crimson that were staring right at her. She try to look back at her want, but she want to look at it's eyes again. She see fear and angry, but even all that she see even much more deeper in it's eyes and see loneliness, sadness, wanted… that last part make her remember how she feel in her village. Then for some strange reason she remember that the dragon was still looking at her and she show him what she was feeling right now, but then if she kill it, the village will finally notice her and make her one of them. But another side of her was telling her not to kill the dragon. Those thoughts were very strong that she didn't notice that her want was starting to shine very brightly. Then she let her tears fall from her face to the ground and later herself. She was trembling and crying about her weakness, the dragon was amaze that even so, she didn't attack him. But it was even more amaze and worry for that Mystic because she just collapse in front of him and now she was crying.

- Please, forgive me.- she say crying. The dragon was shock now, he didn't expect that the Mystic will apologize.

- Please… forgive me… mom. For been so weak.- she say without knowing that the dragon was hearing her and later she look at him with her crying eyes, she took her wand and point to the dragon and later she look away and the spell went toward the dragon.

To the dragon's surprise the ropes were off him and stock up, he look to were the Mystic was but she was no longer there. He look up the cliff and notice that she was running away from him, the dragon have a strange feeling about her, he didn't want to leave her that way so, he went after her. Once up in the cliff he couldn't see her, but he could still hear her. He found her behind a tree and in front of a lake.

Amber look at her reflection and couldn't tolerate how weak she was and with her own fist she hit the water and make a huge wall of water as if she have split it in two. She was so much in pain, why couldn't she do things right.

- Mom!- she scream again looking at the sky, later she feel the water hitting her in the face. - Why did you leave me? Why?- she scream to the sky.

The dragon was even worse of what she was feeling. He notice that she was in so much pain. Without even noticing he start to go toward her and his big mistake was to step in a stick.

She notice the sound and turn around quickly, she was shock to see the dragon there and before he could do something to her she run away. She run with all her might but she fall and she just lay there crying waiting for the dragon to just finish her.

He found her laying on the ground and he came just next to her but, she only rise her head to look at him. He notice that she was telling him to take her life already with her eyes.

She never expect that killing a dragon was going to be so hart but worse that… the same dragon was not ending her life already. Then a flash of light cover her eyes and she shut them immediately. By the time she open them again, in front of her eyes was a young man. He was handsome, she was in complete shock. His skin was a beautiful bronze, angled face serious and confident, his hair was unusual. Ebony black spikes, rimmed with magenta shot out of his head like the rays of the sun. Lighting blond bangs framed his face, a few sticking out. But what make him more beautiful was his wings, of a golden color. She see that he offer her a hand which she accept. Once she was up he try to take away the dirt that was in her right side of her face. And without noticing what she was doing she took his hand and make him touch her in her check, she close her eyes and later open them again very slowly.

He was amaze and got lost in those beautiful brown-golden eyes, her hair was like fire in the rain, her pale skin make her eyes and herself like a diamond. He feel that she was soft and fragile, before he could stop himself, he hug her and close his eyes.

She was surprise by these, but she accept it anyway. Right now she need someone, she close her eyes and stay hug with the dragon-human for a long time until she try to separate and look at his eyes. They were very dangerous close. She feel her breath heavy and her heart racing.

He feel his breath heavy and his heart racing too, then he look at her pink lips and couldn't resist himself to touch those lips and before he knew it… he kiss her.

When she feel his lips she close her eyes, later she feel her back touching something solid. They were almost eating each other up. She have never kiss a man before but right now… she want him to kiss her and to devour her. They broke their kiss and he went directly to her neck which make her feel shivers in her spine. She couldn't describe it, it feel amazing, but later she remember that he was a dragon and push him a side. They both look at each other, they were even in fire. Both of them were thinking the same thing, later she run away and this time to the weapon hut. Once she was there, she shut the door and put her back on the door. She close her and with her fingers she touch her lips, later she make a path to her neck were he kiss her.

"_Dawn it, his so freaky hot. His like fire… just like me. What's this strange feeling? Could it be that I'm in love with a Dragon?"_

Dragon find a oasis not far away from were he found her and there he found a cave that was hid behind the trees. Once inside he relax himself on the wall and close his eyes. He put his fingers on his lips and remembering how her lips feel in his mouth. She let him kiss her and the most strange part was that she was returning the kiss with the same need as him. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful or hot.

"_Oh, Ra. She's so freaky hot. She's like fire… just like me. What's this strange feeling? Could it be that I'm in love with a Mystic?"_

* * *

Some Time Later…

Mahad as working on his want and thought about what Karim said. The last thing that he ever want to do to her was to hurt her. And by telling her the big secret about her was going to break his heart if she hates him. He thought that maybe by marrying her with Seto, he will finally tell her about it. But, right now his mind was of making her a dragon killer. He heard the door open and knew in that moment that it was his daughter. Maybe Karim was right…

- Amber.- he say.

- Dad…- say Amber sneaking away from him but know it was too late. - I have to talk to you, dad.

- I need to speak with you too, daughter.- say Mahad and without notice they both speak at the same time.

- I don't want to fight dragons.- say Amber.

- It's time you learn to fight dragons.- say Mahad.

- What?- both ask at the same time.

- You go first.- say Mahad.

- No, you go first.- say Amber.

- All right. You get your wish. Dragon training… you start in the morning.- say Mahad making right his final decision.

- Oh, man, I should have gone first. Cause you know, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Mystics, but do we have enough bread-making Mystics or small-home-repair Mystics?- ask Amber already afraid that she was going to face a dragon.

- You'll need this.- say Mahad handing her a staff.

- I don't want to fight dragons.- say Amber.

- Come on. Yes, you do.- say Mahad laughing about that because he remember that in the morning she wanted to fight a dragon and right now she didn't want to.

- Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.- say Amber trying to make him understand somehow that she couldn't. not even now of what she just discover a few moments ago.

- But you will kill dragons.- say Mahad.

- No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't.- say Amber.

- It's time, Amber.- say Mahad.

- Can you not hear me?- ask Amber.

- This is serious, daughter. When you carry this staff, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us… you think like us. No more of… this.- say Mahad making her be annoy.

- You just gestured to all of me.- say Amber.

- Deal?- ask Mahad.

- This conversation is very one-sided.- say Amber very angry.

- Deal?- ask Mahad angrily.

- Deal.- say Amber defended.

- Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.- say Mahad already leaving, hopping that she will at least consider of what he told her and… that maybe he will never see her again. His precious daughter, she was as stubborn as her mom.

"_Mana, I wish you were here."_

- And I'll be here. Maybe.- say Amber seeing her dad leave. That maybe she will never see him again.


End file.
